


Greedy

by imaginary_golux



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Golden Oldies Porn Battle, prompt: Jack/Will/Elizabeth, sun, greedy, honey, salt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greedy

Jack is a pirate: it is practically required that he be greedy. And it is very easy to give in to greed, here with two beautiful people spread out in the sun on a carpet of soft grass, their skin glowing the warm gold of honey and tasting of salt and desire. He can hardly decide which of them to lick first.

Elizabeth, who is nearly as greedy as a pirate, makes up his mind for him, grabbing him by the braids and pulling him down into a messy, biting kiss. She tastes of rum and laughter, and he doesn’t even bother to object to her manhandling, just cups her breasts in his hands and kisses her with all the considerable skill his years of debauchery have given him, until she pulls away to gasp and moan delightfully.

Will laughs. “My turn,” he says, and cups Jack’s cheek to turn him towards him with a rather sweet sort of gentleness. They are such a contrast, these two: all controlled violence and surprising kindness, and steel under soft skin. Jack kisses Will with the same thoroughness he used with Elizabeth, and they pull apart with identical startled sounds when Elizabeth’s hands close over both of their manhoods.

“Not a eunuch, then,” Jack gasps, and Will laughs and bucks up into Elizabeth’s grip. Her hands tighten on both of them, and she twists her wrists in a way Jack does not expect a governor’s daughter to know, until Jack finds himself flat on his back, moaning in surprise and pleasure. Elizabeth is grinning down at him.

“Pirate,” he accuses her, and she laughs.

“You should know,” she retorts, and kisses him again. Will has moved around behind her, and Jack makes a surprised sound as his hand joins Elizabeth’s around Jack’s manhood.

“Sneaky,” he manages, and both of them laugh. He reaches up to touch their cheeks, the gentle curve of Elizabeth’s neck, the swell of her breast. Will reaches around to trail his fingers down Elizabeth’s stomach and between her legs, and she leans back against him with a soft moan of pleasure.

“So wet, love,” he says quietly. “What do you want?”

“I’m greedy,” she replies, grinning. “I want both of you.” She twitches her hand, running her fingers under the sensitive head of Jack’s cock. Jack shudders beneath her.

“Then both you shall have,” Will says, glancing at Jack to make sure. Jack nods vigorously. He is certainly not going to refuse an offer like that! Why, they’d take away his pirating license. If there were such a thing as a pirating license.

Elizabeth gives him a grin that’s all teeth, sharklike and lustful, and moves to straddle him properly. “Think you can hold still, or shall I have Will pin you?” she asks.

“Darlin’, for you, I can hold still for- _ahh_ ,” Jack breaks off in mid boast to moan as she sinks down onto him, leaning forward so her breasts are warm and soft against his chest and kissing him silent. Behind her, Will chuckles.

“I think Elizabeth wins that round,” he says, and Jack feels him spread Elizabeth’s legs a little wider and slip a finger into her alongside Jack. It feels…well. Jack moans again, and Elizabeth wriggles and actually whimpers.

“If you go slow, I’ll…” she starts, and Will chuckles again, pulls his finger out, and substitutes his cock. Elizabeth and Jack moan in unison.

“Not slow, got it,” Will says, and begins to move. Jack, pinned beneath Elizabeth, can’t do anything but clutch at her shoulders and moan, so he does that with as much flair as he can muster. Elizabeth kisses him between gasps of pleasure, and Will – well, all that sword practice has clearly been good for his stamina, because he is going at it like a blacksmith at an anvil, and Jack is reasonably sure that he is not going to last much longer with Elizabeth tight around him and Will’s cock stroking past his and Elizabeth kissing the breath out of him.

There are worse contests to lose.

Elizabeth bites Jack’s shoulder, hard enough to draw blood, and that is enough to throw him over the edge; he shouts loud enough to wake the parrots in the trees, and bucks up against her. Will loops his arms around her and pulls her up until she is kneeling, leaning back against him with her head on Will’s shoulder, and Jack, not quite willing to be outdone, reaches down to where they are still joined and strokes her pearl until she gasps and clenches down around both of them – and isn’t _that_ an interesting sensation, Jack thinks, moaning in a very dignified and piratey fashion – and Will says “Elizabeth!” in adoring tones and thrusts hard into her and comes hard.

They collapse next to Jack on the cool grass and lie there for a few minutes, breathing hard. Jack rolls over to grin at them.

“So, still think that was a bad idea?”

“It was a terrible idea,” Elizabeth says sleepily. “Let’s do it again tomorrow.”

“That’s my darlin’ pirate girl!” Jack cries delightedly. Will buries his face in Elizabeth’s hair and laughs helplessly until Elizabeth rolls over and kisses him quiet.

Jack watches them smugly. Tomorrow, there will be very good sex. And tonight, perhaps, there will be rum.


End file.
